


Living the Dream

by pixiedustandbluebutterflies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M, dean loves batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustandbluebutterflies/pseuds/pixiedustandbluebutterflies
Summary: On his birthday every year, Dean found himself on this couch, watching Adam West and Burt Ward defeat the United Underworld. He wasn’t quite sure when it became a tradition, but he couldn’t let his birthday pass without it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s my 31st birthday this week and I have a lot of emotions about it, especially with the US 2021 inauguration happening as well. So I wrote a little destiel ficlet for myself since Dean’s birthday is like a week after mine and also I was born on a Thursday and Cas is the angel of Thursdays soooo it seemed appropriate. I’ve never actually written any destiel (though i read...a lot of it lol) but this little birthday tradition of mine seemed to fit with Dean more than any other character that i love.  
> So yeah...Happy birthday to me and Dean.

On a chilly winter evening, Dean found himself settled on the couch in the bunker’s media room, the remote in his hand, finger hovering over the play button, he waited for Castiel to make his way over from the kitchen.

On his birthday every year, Dean found himself on this couch, watching Adam West and Burt Ward defeat the United Underworld. He wasn’t quite sure when it became a tradition, but he couldn’t let his birthday pass without it.

Since being rescued from the Empty, despite the fact that they were now sharing a _goddamn bed_ , Cas had been hesitant to impose on Dean’s annual rewatch of West’s The Batman. But as their relationship evolved, so did Cas’ comfort in joining Dean in what was once a solitary gift to himself. 

The first year Cas had happened upon Dean partaking in the tradition, he had simply refilled Dean’s drink and wished him a quiet _Happy birthday, Dean_ , with a brief press of lips to forehead. The warmth Dean felt had little to do with his second glass of whiskey.

The following year, Cas had prepared snacks ahead of time, leaving them on the coffee table in front of the TV with a card reading _Nananana Nananana BAT SNACKS! Enjoy your movie! Happy birthday, Dean. I love you_. He still had that card, tucked away in a box in his closet.

The next year, the snacks were there to greet him, along with a bright blue fuzzy blanket, and Cas actually stayed to watch the movie, comfortably seated on the opposite side of the couch. That year, Dean had barely watched the film, instead enjoying Cas’ reactions to his first time seeing it. Dean was pretty sure he’d never seen someone laugh so hard as Cas did when West couldn’t get rid of the bomb. 

This year, though, this year, when Cas came back from the kitchen with snacks, Dean was ready. He had a plan. It was his birthday, after all, and if he wanted to snuggle with his boyfriend while watching Batman, he was going to snuggle with his boyfriend while watching Batman. 

Eventually, Dean heard the soft padding of Cas’ bare feet as he meandered over from the kitchen, TV tray of snacks in tow. 

“You could’ve started it without me, you know,” Cas said with a small smile as the tray clinked against the glass top of the coffee table. 

Before he could sit down, Dean pulled him onto the couch, Cas’ legs draped over his, and tugged the blue fuzzy blanket over their laps. As the theme music played, Cas nuzzled into Dean’s neck, pressing a kiss to the corner of his jaw. 

“Happy birthday, babe,” he whispered against his skin and a contented warmth spread through him.

Dean was living the dream.


End file.
